the_messengerfandomcom-20200213-history
Alphabet
The alphabet is the writing system used in the universe of The Messenger. It is based off of the English language. Tower of Time Statues Spread throughout the 8-bit Tower of Time are four statues with alphabet letters on their plaques. These statues allow the player to learn all letters of the alphabet, excluding: G/J/K/P/V/X/Y/Z. The statues of Queen of Quills, The Creator, and The Iron Hood all reappear for a second time in the Tower of Time room before Cloud Ruins, while The Bowman statue only has one location in the tower. * The first statue, labeled "THE BOWMAN," is located at the first Shop within the tower. This statue is based off of the Western Hero who rescues Ninja Village in the beginning of the game. * The second statue is labeled "QUEEN OF QUILLS." This statue is based off of Monk, who is also known as the "Queen of Quills." * The third statue is labeled "THE CREATOR." This statue is based off of Phantom, who created the scroll. * The fourth statue is labeled "THE IRON HOOD." Forlorn Temple Thrones In Forlorn Temple, there are two thrones with the word "DEMON" carved into them. This confirmed the identity of the letter 'D' in the word "HOOD" for "THE IRON HOOD" statue, as at the time, it was unknown if the letter could have been 'K' for "HOOK" or even 'P' for "HOOP." Picnic Panic Trailer: Voodoo Magic Word In the Picnic Panic DLC trailer, shortly after the promotional words "VOODOO MAGIC!" appear, a tiny slab of stone can be seen in the background with the word "TUWHERA" etched into it. This word was required to save The Archivist, who was unable to return to The Void until "TUWHERA" was uttered into The Void. Books from The Archives In the official The Messenger Discord server, The Archivist gave the players an opportunity to view an excerpt from one of three books from The Archives. These books introduced two more letters of the alphabet: J and Z. This also introduced the apostrophe symbol. * A lime-green book labeled "NINJA." * An aqua book labeled "THE ALCHEMIST." * A red book labeled "BARMA'THAZEL." Ninja's Book Players of the official The Messenger Discord server voted for the lime-green book, Ninja's book. The book contained two pages with an excerpt of Ninja's adventures. With this excerpt, four more letters of the alphabet were introduced: G/K/V/Y. This also introduced the comma symbol and period symbol. Stone Tablet Timeline Players of the official The Messenger Discord server were given an opportunity by The Archivist to complete a timeline of stone tablets, ranging from The Alchemist's birth, to the Phantom's curse, and to Ninja's role as The Messenger. If properly placed, The Archivist promised to reveal more information about how he became an immortal being. This timeline of stone tablets revealed the second-to-last unknown letter, the letter P. Only the letter X remains unknown. Players proposed the following stone tablet placement: * Birth of The Alchemist * Hundreds of thousands of years gap * The Flood * Phantom's Curse begins * Thousands of years gap * Ninja carries the scroll The next day, The Archivist confirmed that the proposed timeline was in the correct order and then provided more information on his origins. Colos or Suses Event Gallery The Bowman Screenshot 3.png|The Bowman statue in the Tower of Time, just above The Shop. Alphabet Screenshot 2.png|The Queen of Quills statue in the Tower of Time. Alphabet Screenshot 3.png|The Creator statue in the Tower of Time. Alphabet Screenshot 4.png|The Iron Hood statue in the Tower of Time. Alphabet Screenshot 5.png|The Queen of Quills, The Creator, and The Iron Hood statues, making a second appearance in the Tower of Time. Alphabet Screenshot 6.png|The 16-bit Forlorn Temple demon throne. Alphabet Screenshot 7.png|The 8-bit Forlorn Temple demon throne. Alphabet Screenshot 8.png|Screenshot from the Picnic Panic DLC trailer, showcasing the stone slab with the word "TUWHERA." Books.png|Three books from The Archives. Timeline.png|Stone tablets to be inserted into a timeline. Timeline 2.png|Stone tablets inserted into the timeline. TheGreat2019ColosOrSussesDebate with Words.png|Captions for the Colos or Suses debate stone tablet. Tiki-shop-8bit.png|The Picnic Panic version of the 8-bit shop. A rock with the letter P on it is seen on a shelf. fr:Alphabet ru:Алфавит Category:Lore